Simply Complicated
by Queen of Cliffies
Summary: A simple B and E becomes complicated when it just so happens that the suspects never left the scene. Simplicity doesn't exist for Greg and Sara.I realize, thx to a helpful reviewer, that I needed to raise the rating! Sorry! COMPLETE
1. Don't Move

"Greg, Sara, you've got a B&E in Henderson," Grissom handed Sara a document with an address on it, "Nick and Warrick, you've got a homicide at the Rampart and Catherine and I will take the carjacking near the Belagio."

"A nice and easy B&E," Greg smiled. After pulling a triple because of a homicide the day before, a more simple case would be like a vacation.

"Finally, if I had got one more shooting, I swear I would've shot Grissom myself," Sara commented.

Greg smiled again and asked, "You driving?"

"Yes I am, I have the keys, remember?" Sara told him waving the keys in his face.

Greg grabbed the from her hand and laughed, "Not anymore."

"Fine you can drive," Sara said as they wound their way through the parking lot, finally reaching Sara's Denali.

Greg climbed into the drivers seat and started up the car. Sara jumped into the passenger's seat and they went on their way.

When they arrived at the crime scene their badges at the police officers, who allowed them in. There were only two officers there.

Quietly the two surveyed the scene. The window was broken and the glass covered the inside of the room. It was obvious somethings had been taken, because of the voids where the dust hadn't been able to settle.

Sara and Greg got to work quickly. Sara found a footprint and used the static paper to lift it. After storing it in its proper place she turned to the bureau and noticed a small print.

"Passme thefingerprint powder," Sara asked Greg politely.

Silently Greg handed her the powder, and a moment later, he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Don't move," a voice whispered directly in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man sighed, where the hell was his partner. They had to get out before the cops knew they were still here.

"I'm sorry," another man whispered after coming up quietly.

"For what?" He whispered back.

"I had to kill those two cops," his partner told him.

"What?" He whisper yelled.

"I slit their throats, ok?" The other man said, "I don't think anyone else is here, let's go."

"They're going to come after us with a thirst for blood, you killed their guys!" The first man informed him.

"Well let's got out of here before they find out," his partner said tugging on his arm.

"Pass me the fingerprint powder," they heard from the next room.

"You here that?" The second man said.

Silently the first man signaled the other to follow. He pulled out a gun and his buddy followed suit. Sneaking up behind the two CSI's he pressed the barrel of his gun against Greg's temple and saw his partner do the same to Sara out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't move," he whispered to the two of them.


	2. Possibilities

I'm having a little trouble with this chappy so don't get mad if it's not as good as the last. I'm just trying to focuse more equally on more of the characters. It's so hard when you're obsessed with one particular character. You all know who, now don't you. Hehe. Please no flames, but constructive critism is welcome. Just remember to add ways to improve my writing. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update, deal?

Here's chappy 2 of Simply Complicated, hope you enjoy.

Love: Nicole

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg froze in terror. A gun was against his temple and he knew Sara was in the same predicament. Suddenly he was pushed forward. Desperately he reached for his gun, but it wasn't in his holster.

"Against the wall," the taller man ordered.

Greg saw that Sara was on the floor next to him. Slowly Sara picked herself up and leaned her back against the wall. She nodded to Greg and he got to his feet and joined her.

"Turn around," the other, shorter man commanded. They both could see blood on his shirt.

Breathing deeply Greg turned to face the wall and glanced at Sara, who was also facing the wall now. Her face facaded calmness, but it was only a cover. She was terrified, she just didn't want Greg to know. He was only a level 1 and she needed to be strong for him.

Greg flinched when the man ran his hands along his sides. He knew he was being frisked. He'd seen cops do it to suspects many times before. He noticed Sara being frisked by the shorter man. It was obvious he was touching her more than he needed to.

Sara balked at the man, but he only pressed his gun tighter against her temple, "I killed your cop friends. Don't make me kill him," he waved his gun toward Greg, "I wouldn't kill you, not yet. You're too pretty. I'm sure Boss thinks so too."

"Shorty, shut up. This is your fault, you know," Boss growled.

Sara winced and forced a smile at Greg. He tried to return it but only succeeded in a weak grin. Shorty pulled out two pairs of handcuffs from his pockets. Shorty smiled, "Got'em from your friends," he told them sadistically.

Shorty handed a set to Boss and the CSI's were quickly handcuffed. They grabbed Greg and Sara roughly and led them from the room and towards the back door. As they did, they passed the two cops.

Their lifeless bodies were each surrounded by a large pool of blood. Their necks had been slashed and the faces were pale as a sheet of paper. It was a horrendous sight and all the blood drained from Greg's face when he saw it. Now he knew exactly what their captors were capable of. He snuck a glance at Sara.

She wasn't taking it much better. The facade had dissappeared. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was friends with those cops. Officer Gordy and Officer Hider, now they were gone forever.

Silence was all to be heard as they were forced from the house and into a car that had been hidden out back.

"What are you going to do with us?" Greg finally asked timidly.

Boss smiled, "That's for us to know and you to find out."

Greg shivered from the back seat and looked at Sara. All she could do was shake her head sadly. No one would find out they were missing for hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom walked back into the lab laughing with Catherine.

"What's so funny?" Warrick asked holding numerous folders as he tried to manuver his way around the busle of people in the hallway.

"Our carjacking, it wasn't a real crime," Catherine smiled, "The 'so called victim' got into the wrong car and the owner thought he was trying to steal it. So the owner goes and throws the guy out of car and drives off. We were questioning the 'victim' when he realizes his car in still in the parking lot."

Warrick burst out laughing and struggled to keep a hold of the folders as he walked towards the morgue.

"Shouldn't Greg and Sara be back by now?" Grissom's seroiusness came into play.

Catherine furrowed her brow for a moment, "Now that you think of it, they have been at the crime scene for quite a while. It's only a B&E so they should be back."

Jim Brass chose that moment to burts into the room.

"Whoa, Brass, what's the rush?" Grissom asked concerned.

"Two cops were killed at a scene and there's no sign of the CSI's assigned. I didn't get the names. Any of your guys missing?" Brass said quickly, obviously out of breath.

Grissom's eyes locked onto Catherine's, "Sara and Greg," he said.

"Damn, I was hoping..." Brass trailed off.

"It's still a possibility that they are alright," Catherine said, trying to be positive.

"It's also a possibility that they are dead or injured," Brass said seriously.

"All we have is possibilities, what we need is evidence," Grissom told them, "Let's go get some."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review!

Lots of reveiws would make me really happy, ( hint hint ).


	3. Breath

Hey everyone. I know it took me a while on chappy three, but I wanted it to be good. I'm still not sure it is. Hehe. If it's not, I'm sure you'll let me know, but if it is good, you absolutely have to tell me. Life is good right now, except my friend keeps insisting I hate her, (which I don't). She's probably just joking around though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the trunk of the criminals car, Greg struggled to breath. He was blindfolded, his hands still cuffed behind him. There was only a limited amount of air in the trunk and the gag in his mouth didn't help the least. Greg struggled to stay concious, but it was a losing battle. He needed more air. Slowly he slid into nightmarish darkness.

The backseat, however, had plenty of air circulating throughout it, but it didn't make Sara feel any better. She too, was gagged and blindfolded and at the mercy of two murders. It was not a good situation to be in.

They used seat belts to tie her down so she couldn't sit up. If she could, she might be able to attract attention, but these men (Boss and Shorty) knew what they were doing. What bothered her was, they had no qualms about killing Gordy and Hider, so why didn't they kill her and Greg; not that she was complaining. She was just confused.

"We're here, sweetheart," Shorty announced.

Sara shivered at the endearing nickname, she could only hope Greg was okay in the trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What does it look like, Gris?" Nick asked.

"It looks like there wasn't much of a struggle, everything seems in place. There's no blood except for the officers. It's a good sign Greg and Sara were taken alive," Grissom answered.

"It seems like the officers were surprised from behind," Warrick commented looking down at the bodies.

"Probably snuck up on Greg and Sara, too" Catherine told them.

"Grissom, there are bloody footprints over here," Brass called Grissom over.

"Four sets," Grissom acknowledged, walking over to where Brass was standing.

"Two attackers then? I'll notify dispatch," Brass said briskly.

Grissom nodded and motioned to the rest of the team, "Pick up what they processed so far. I'm going to go outside. They were taken somehow."

"How do you know they didn't just take them somewhere else to kill them?" Catherine asked sadly.

Grissom looked at her and told her, "I don't and neither do you. Right now the evidence says they're alive and-"

"The evidence never lies," she finished for him.

"Exactly," Grissom said and headed out the back door, following the bloody footprints.

When the footprints ended, tire treads began. Quickly he photographed them and looked toward the direction they seemed to travel in. At least now they had something to go on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boss swung open the trunk of the car and found that Greg was barely breathing. "Shit!" He said under his breath. Silently, he easily lifted Greg and carried him into the house they had arrived at.

Shorty followed Boss, pulling Sara with him. She stumbled and nearly tripped, since she couldn't see a thing. Shorty just kept dragging her inside. Sara could distinct that they were being brought down a flight of stairs, probably into a basement. Once they were down there, Shorty removed her cuffs.

Sara tore off her blindfold and took out her gag. She looked around carefully. The room was bare except for her, Boss, Shorty and Greg. When her eyes rested upon Greg, they widened. "What did you do to him!" She yelled angrily as she rushed to his side. Quickly she removed his blindfold and gag. Boss tossed the keys to the cuffs on the ground near her and the two men left the basement and closed the door. The clink of three locks were distincly heard.

Sara took the keys and uncuffed her friend. Greg lay limply on the floor and Sara saw he wasn't breathing.

Sara turned Greg onto his back and started breathing air into his lungs. His chest rised slowly, but when she stopped breifly he didn't start breathing on his own.

"Damn it Greg! Breath," she whispered and breathed into his mouth once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe cliffy. Does she save him or does he die? Wait for the next chappy to find out.

Please review or I'll never tell you what happened!

MWAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...ha!

HAHA!


	4. No News isn't Good News

Hey everyone. Chappy four is here. I didn't want to keep you waiting, so I tried to be as quick as possible. I hope you enjoy and don't dare forget to reveiw. I'm not going to update until I get the amount I want, which has 2 digits. Don't worry its not like 99 or anything, more like 12 or something like that.

Love: Nicole

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears were forming in Sara's eyes when Greg wouldn't breath for her. She couldn't lose him too. Abandoning the tears, she tried again. She breathed lifesaving breath into his lungs and this time, when she pulled away, his chest rose on his own.

Coughing slightly, Greg's eyelids fluttered and opened. "Sara," he rasped quietly.

"Greg, shut up. Save your breath, you're gonna need it," Sara told him.

Greg only nodded and closed his eyes, but Sara shook him.

"Uh uh, you're staying awake." Sara said to him softly.

Greg nodded again and looked around. He wanted to get up, but he knew Sara wouldn't let him.What was with her anyway, he was only unconcious, right? Whatever the reason was, it was probably a good one and Sara was in charge. So Greg simply rested with his eyes open. It was better to be aware anyway.

To keep Greg awake Sara talked about anything and everything. Luckily Greg was content to listen and occasionally nod.

Suddenly Greg erupted in a coughing fit. "W-whats (cough cough) wrong with me? (cough cough)" he asked.

"You weren't breathing earlier," she informed him and right away, she knew she shouldn't have told him.

Greg's eyes grew wide. The coughing wouldn't stop and he couldn't breath. He was having a panic attack while he was coughing. "W-(cough cough cough) water," he pleaded desperately.

Sara looked around in vain. There wasn't a water source down there. Leaving Greg's side, she ran up the stairs and banged on the locked door which soon swung open. An unhappy looking Boss stood there.

"Shut up, if you know what's good for you," he told her menacingly.

"Just give us some water and I will," Sara begged, pointing to the violently coughing Greg.

Boss noticed the man on the floor was having a rough time. He didn't really care, but he wanted them to shut up without hurting them, it wasn't part of his plan.

"Shorty, get two bottles of water in the basement!" Boss yelled over his shoulder. Turning back to Sara he said, "It's on its way, now get back down there, where you belong."

Slowly, Sara turned around and descended the stairs and knelt beside Greg once again. A minute later Shorty was in the basement with them throwing two water bottles on the floor next to them. Ignoring Shorty and wasting no time she opened a bottle and held it to Greg's lips with one hand and helped him sit up slightly with the other.

Sara only allowed Greg to take short sips at a time and soon the coughing stopped and he calmed down. "Thanks," he told her, the water had done wonders at soothing his sore throat.

Sara smiled weakly at him, "It was nothing." She pulled a pack of coughdrops out of her pocket, took one out and gave it to him. Greg took it and popped it in his mouth.

Greg realized something, he was cold. "I'm cold. Are you?" He asked.

Sara also, just realized how freezing it was in the basement. "Yeah," she answered. She lay down next to him on the floor. Unconciously Greg cuddled close to her for warmth. Sara didn't pull away, but welcomed the heat that came with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lab was busling with activity, no one wanted to be caught dwadling when they should be finding the missing CSI's. Everyone knew better to approach Grissom or Catherine with anything but good news. The problem was there wasn't much good news. There was barely any news at all.

So instead of approaching them they told either Nick or Warrick and let them inform the senoir CSI's.

Hodges walked up to Warrick, "The hairs are inconclusive," he told them, "They belong to the owners fo the house and the others are canine."

Why are you telling me, tell Gris or Cath," Warrick told him tiredly. Hodges just looked at him and nodded, seeing how tired he was. So he left to find Grissom.

Nick ran up to Warrick seconds later excitedly. "The footprints..." he said trying to catch his breath.

"Yes," Warrick said holdinh his own breath.

"Shoe sizes of the perps are 12 and 11. The 12 wears a Nike the other is Reebok. Both with distinctive tread patterns and the tire treads are a from a small Pontiac," Nick finished.

"Ok, we need to let Grissom know," Warrick said.

Grissom was currently in the A/V lab with Archie. Trying to narrow down a search are and the information about the car helped.

"Ok, so we need to factor in that to avoid attracting attention, they travelled at the speed limit and considering the direction they were going..." Archie rambled to himself while working, "Tada, this is your search area."

Grissom, Nick and Warrick frowned, the search area wasn't exactly small, but at least it was something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review or pay the conciquences. You know what those conciquences are don't you. No reveiws, slower updating.


	5. Jackpot

Here's chappy five. I'm really tired, but those damn plot bunnies, just won't leave me alone. Oh and here's the disclaimer I keep on forgetting: I don't own CSI. I only own Shorty and Boss and no one really wants them, do they? No copyright infringement is is on purpose. Please don't sue me, I can't afford it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to Greg and Sara's prison opened again. By now, both were sitting up. Greg was propped up, leaning against the wall and Sara was sitting near him with her leg crossed.

Boss was bringing down two coils of rope. Greg tensed from where he was on the floor, but Sara stood up in front of him, trying to block him from whatever Boss and Shorty wre planning.

Shorty followed Boss and locked the door behind him.

"Settle down, we just need to make sure you don't try anything while we bring down our equipment and maybe, if you two are good, some blankets and pillows," Boss told them.

Sara stood her ground not beleiving what he had said after he had nearly killed Greg. Realizing she had no choice in the matter, she sat down on the floor again.

"Good girl," Boss said and knelt down. He tied her hands behind her tightly and proceded to bind her ankles together. After checking the ropes again he took two steps over to where Greg sat.

Greg watched sliently. There wasn't much he could do while he was still weak from the episode he'd had eariler.

Boss, realizing that Greg wasn't much of a threat, tied his hands in front of him, instead of behind him. After tying his ankles he lifted Greg.

Greg tensed when he was lifted, fearing he was going to be put back in the tiny trunk. "No, I don't want to go back in there!" He cried out.

Boss looked down at desperate man he was carrying and smiled, "In where?" He asked cruelly.

"Don't put me back in there," Greg pleaded, "Don't put me in the trunk."

Boss only laughed and put Greg down across the room from Sara. Greg's eyes teared up and the tears fell silently as he hung his head in shame. Grown men didn't cry. His father had taught him that.

Sara watched Greg and could only imagine what he has feeling. Mentally she kicked herself. It was her fault, she should've protected him.

Boss and Shorty brought down a laptop, a phone, a phone scrambler, and some electronic equipment that Sara guessed was to make the computer untracable. Thankfully Boss kept his promise and brought down two sleeping bags and some pillows.

He threw down a sleeping bag near each of them and a pillow each. They couldn't get into them and he laughed. He was taunting them.

"Shorty, go grab their ID's," he ordered.

Shorty went and got Sara's ID first, she tried to hit him when he grabbed her butt ,but the ropes held and Shorty only smacked her.

"Shorty, not now. You can play games later," Boss interupted his fun. To Sara it seemed that Shorty was the unpredictable one and Boss was all business.

Shorty turned his attention to Greg. Kneeling down beside him he slid his wallet out from his pants pocket. Shorty grinned at Greg, "Maybe I'll play some games with you too."

Greg flinched and Shorty chuckled at him, "What you don't like playing games?" He taunted, running his hands through Greg's hair and suddenly grabbing and yanking it hard. Greg cried out and Boss yelled at his partner, "Shorty!"

"Sorry, Boss. I couldn't help myself," Shorty explained handing the ID's to Boss.

"Learn to," Boss told him as he ran Sara and Greg's names through google.

Suddenly Boss smiled, "It looks like we hit the jackpot."

"What do you mean?" Shorty asked excitedly.

Boss smiled and pointed at Greg, "Him."

Greg shivered.


	6. Ransom Call

Hey everyone. Here's chappy six. Ten more reveiws before I update again. I'm so nervous, I read this article and it said that there is going to be a two parter episode in November that makes what happen to Nick seem like childplay. They hinted that it may possibly happen to Greg and that the victim may not survive! I'm so nervous and they'd better not kill Greg. It's one thing to kill him in a fanfic, but on the actual show is just unbelievable. If the vic is him, he'd better not die!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What about him?" Shorty asked impatiently.

"Come look," Boss answered.

Shorty went over to the computer and read the screen over Boss's shoulder.

Sara looked at Greg, "What's going on, Greg?"

Shorty answered for him, "Looks like your friend's parents are filthy rich."

Sara looked in shock at Greg for confirmation and he nodded.

Shorty carried the computer and the computer equipment out of the basement, but left the phone and the phone scrambler there.

"I'm gonna need your parents phone number. It seems it isn't publicly listed," Boss told Greg.

Greg stayed silent. He wasn't going to tell them anything.

"Hello, I ask you a question, you answer got it? What's the number?" Boss demanded.

"Not telling," Greg replied quietly.

Boss stood up and strode over to Greg and punched him solidly in the stomache, "What is it!" He yelled.

Greg wheezed, but didn't tell him what he wanted to know. Boss swooped down and picked him up. "Fine then. You can think about it in the trunk," Boss announced, heading toward the stairs.

"No!" Sara shouted, but Boss ignored her.

"I'll tell you, just put me down," Greg desperately tried to bargain with his captor.

"Fine, but you're gonna tell me first," Boss told him.

"It's 1-702-229-0218," Greg complied.

Boss plunked Greg down on the sleeping bag and walked over to the phone, "If you're lying to me..." he warned.

"I'm not," Greg assured quietly.

Silently they waited as Boss dialed the number. It rang a few times and then, "May I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Sanders please. It's urgent," Boss told the person answering the phone.

"Ah, Mr. Sanders. How nice to finally meet you," Boss said into the phone.

"What do I want? I want what everyone wants. I want what you have and you're going to give it to me," Boss explained calmly.

"I wouldn't hang up if I were you," Boss said his voice suddenly full of menace.

"Why? Because Greg wants you to talk to me, that's why," Boss said threateningly.

"Fine, then. You can talk to him," Boss said, "Just a second."

Boss walked over to Greg and dragged him over to where the phone was and put the receiver to his face.

"Dad?" Greg asked quietly.

"Damn it, Greggo. What did you get yourself into this time?" His father asked.

"I dunno, Dad. I'm sorry," Greg answered sadly, "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, son," Mr. Sanders told him, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there."

Boss yanked the phone away from Greg before he could reply, "There he's alive. Happy now? I want 5 million in cash. I'll give you drop off instructions later. Greg's counting on you." Boss hung up the phone and looked down at Greg.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Boss said. More of a statement than a question.

Greg didn't say a word.

Boss packed up the phone and its scrambler and brought it upstairs. After he returned, he cut Sara and Greg loose and then left abruptly. There was no complaint from Greg or Sara.

Greg crawled over to his sleeping bag, curled up inside and cried.

Sara went over to where Greg lay and tried to comfort him, "Don't worry, Greggo. It'll be okay."

Greg sighed and wiped away the tears, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me for telling the truth," she said. Quickly she dragged her sleeping bag over and lay down beside him again, "Let's get some sleep. Something tells me we are going to need it."

Greg nodded and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grssom!" Brass running after Grissom.

Grissom turned sharply and faced him, "What is it? Did you find him?"

"No, but we have a lead," Brass told him panting slightly.

"And that lead is?" Grissom asked impatiently.

"Ransom call to Mr. and Mrs. Sanders. You coming or what?" Brass asked.

Grissom nodded and ran out to the parking lot. Jumping into his Denali he followed Brass's car to the Sander's residence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there is chappy 6. Hope you enjoyed.

Reveiw or else!


	7. Playing Games

Here's chappy 7 everyone! I'm not even halfway done yet, hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg thrashed wildly in the sleeping bag shouting, "No! Please, let me out! Someone get me out of here!"

Startled, Sara tried to shake him out of the nightmare, "Greg!"

Greg's eyes opened and when he saw Sara he realized he wasn't in the trunk. "Oh my god, I was so scared," he told her.

"It's alright Greg," she soothed, she had no idea why Greg was so scared of being in the trunk. Then again she hadn't had the experience. She hadn't almost died.

Greg stood up and walked around the room, looking for a way out. "Damn it, I can't find a way to escape," he said in frustration.

"Don't worry, Greg. Your dad will pay the ransom and they'll let us go. Boss seems to know what he's doing, so he must know that it would be better to let us go once ha has what he wants," Sara tried to calm him down, "Besides they need you."

"Yeah, but do they need you?" Greg pointed out, "Shorty is probably going to "play some games with you' and then kill you. Not to mention we've seen their faces and can ID them."

Sara shivered involutarily when Greg mentioned the 'games'.

"Your right," Sara admitted, "But what are we going to fight them with... pillows?"

"We can surprise them," Greg said.

"Maybe," she partially agreed, "but we still need some sort if weapon."

Greg peered around the room. A broken chair leg lay on the floor under the stairs, it was partially obscured, but Greg spotted it. He ran over and picked it up, "Will this work?" He asked Sara.

"I hope so, wait behind the door and I'll distract them," She answered.

Greg nodded quietly and got into position behind the door.

Sara started yelling, "Oh my god! Help, he won't stop coughimg! He needs more water!Greg, damn it! BREATH, DAMN IT!"

Greg had to admit she would make a good actress.

The door swung open and Boss and Shorty ran in, when they didn't see Greg, "What the-" Shorty was cut off when the chair leg was brought down on his head.

Shorty went down fast, but Greg has some trouble with Boss. The large man seemed to easily deflect the blows he rained upon him. "Sara, run!" Greg yelled as Boss found an opening. Boss punched Greg in the face.

Greg took a step backwards and wobbled a little bit before regaining his composure. Raising the table leg high over his head, he hit Boss squarely in on the forehead just enough to daze him.

Greg didn't need any persuasion, he ran out of the door to catch up with Sara. He found her at the front door. "You weren't supposed to wait," Greg pointed out.

"No, but I did," she answered.

They opened the door and ran out, to find themselves in the middle of nowhere. They were in the middle of the desert. Making a split second decision Greg grabbed Sara's hand and they dashed into the desert away from their captors.

They hadn't gone far when gunshots resounded behind them. Sara stumbled over a rock and Greg paused to help her up. They were about to keep running when Greg's ankle was overcome with a blinding pain. He looked down to see blood seeping out from his sock.

"Sara, keep running," Greg told her, but she didn't move. Boss was nearly upon them. "GO!" He yelled and this time she obeyed.

Boss ran passed him in pursuit. A minute later he returned and to Greg's dissappiontment was dragging Sara with him.

Boss ignored him and pushed Sara inside. When he returned he hauled Greg to his feet. Greg hissed in pain, but Boss took no notice and dragged him along. He threw Greg in the basement. "You won't even think of trying that again," Boss said angrily and Greg nodded, Sara just looked at the floor.

The door slammed and they were left alone, except for Shorty's unconcious body.

Greg tore a strip from his shirt and used as a makeshift bandage on his bleeding ankle. "I'm sorry," he said without looking up.

"Sorry for what?" Sara asked confused.

"It's my fault you didn't escape," Greg told her sadly.

"No, it's not. I didn't run when you told me to. It's my own fault I didn't escape, so stop blaming yourself," Sara told him firmly.

Greg smiled as he struggled to get the strip in the right position. Without a word, Sara sat across from him and put his foot in her lap. She took the strip from him and wrapped it around his ankle as gently as she could.

"Thanks," Greg said appreciatively.

Shorty stirred and they knew him waking up wouldn't be good. They sat in silence, knowing that whatever came next wouldn't be pleasant.

Slowly Shorty got up and registered where he was. He looked at Greg, "You," he said mencaingly. He advanced on the two of them, when Boss opened the door.

Boss looked in the room and found that Shorty had woken up. Greg and Sara prayed silently that he wouldn't let Shorty play his games, but Boss figured they deserved it. "Need anything for your games, Shorty?"

Why don't you throw me down the cuffs, the ropes and something to use as gags. I can make do from there," Shorty answered looking cruelly at the pair of CSI's and Boss threw down what he wanted.

"Just remember, we need the boy alive," Boss reminded.

Shorty only nodded slightly and continued to advance on Greg and Sara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooooh what's he gonna do to them.

R&R or else!


	8. More Trouble Than Your Worth

Hey everyone. The bunnies are back and want me to write chappy eight for you! Again ten more reviews until I update agian. Sorry it took 13 this time, but I didn't have the time to update this morning! Sorry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, Greggo it's time to play a game with me," Shorty taunted.

Greg tried to say something through his gag and Shorty laughed, "Cat got your tongue?" Greg struggled to get out of the bonds that held him, but it was useless.

Shorty chuckled menacingly and withdrew a knife from his pocket. Smiling, he grabbed Greg's spikey hair and yanked back, exposing his neck. Carefully he lay the cool metal of the blade against the tender skin of Greg's throat.

"Scared?" Shorty asked.

Greg trembled and stood perfectly still. Ever so carefully, Shorty dragged the blade along his throat leaving a small trail of blood in its wake.

Tears welled up in Greg's eyes as he felt the stinging of the blade. He knew the wound wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it terrified him just the same.

Shorty turned his attention to Greg's shirt. Gently he cut off the buttons one by one, revealing Greg's bare chest. The fear and the tension was too much for Greg and he struggled vainly. Shorty smiled in anticipation and pressed the blade against Greg's chest, but not enough to puncture the skin. He ran the blade tauntingly up and down before, without warning, slicing a gash along Greg's stomache.

Greg screamed in pain, but it was muffled through the gag.

Sara watched as Shorty continued to torture her friend. Or was he more than a friend to her? She just wasn't sure, but she hoped to be able to figure it out before it was too late. Tears ran down her cheeks at the fact she couldn't do a single thing to help him. All she could do was watch.

Shorty pocketed his knife and stroked Greg's cheek. Greg yanked his head away, but Shorty grabbed his face and forced Greg to face him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned.

Greg looked into Shorty's eyes and saw a world of anger and hate inside. All of this, he knew, would be taken out on Sara and himself.

Shorty yanked Greg to his feet, pushed him against the wall and using a hand at Greg's neck, held him there. Shorty started punching Greg in the stomach and Greg tried to double over, but it only increased the pressure of the hand on his throat. Having his breath knocked out of him and being throttled began to take its toll on Greg. His eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped over.

Shorty stood back and stared at the fallen man. Shorty panicked, Greg wasn't breathing. "Boss!"

Boss opened the door and saw what Shorty had done, "You idiot! The one person I tell you that you can't kill and you go ahead and kill him!" Boss roared,"That's 5 million dollars down the drain. All beacuse he knocked you out!"

Greg jerked slightly from on the floor.

"Holy shit! The kids alive!" Shorty yelled.

"Well let's keep him that way!" Boss ordered.

Shorty untied Greg and took out the gag.

"What do I do?" Shorty asked wildly, "I don't freakin CPR."

"Neither do I," Boss admitted.

Sara shouted through her gag and the two men looked at her like they had forgotten all about her, until then. Boss didn't think twice, but untied her and grabbed her. He dragged herover to Greg. Without being told, Sara immediately, for the second time that day, tried to save Greg's life.

"Shit, Greg breath," she said between breaths. She'd been saying that alot today.

Greg coughed and finally began to breath. He looked up at Sara, who's mouth was still pressed against Greg's. He smiled and murmered, "Wow, that feels good."

Sara slapped him lightly on the arm and pushed him back down gentlywhen he tried to sit up.

Once Boss was satisfied that Greg was breathing, he turned to Shorty. "You're more trouble than you're worth," he said and shot him in front of his captives.

Shorty jerked and fell to the floor, dead. Blood pooled around his head, a lake of crimson. The blood glistened cruelly and Sara and Greg only stared.Boss picked up the body and left the basement, locking the door behind him.

Sara stillstared at the blood on the floor in shock. Greg's weak voice woke her from her trance.

"Help me. Don't wanna be near so much blood," Greg whispered. Sara nodded and helped him over to the sleeping bags.

She opened one of the bags and Greg lay on it. Before zipping it back up, she remembered Greg's wounds on his stomach and throat. Retreiving his forgotten shirt, she made bandages for them. After she finally zipped it back up, so he was covered.

Greg was silent and Sara knew it was more than his throat just being sore. He had seen more than many see in a lifetime. He'd been kidnapped, tortured, nearly killed twice and witnessed a murder. Their simply B&E had become more complicated and more dangerous.

Boss came back with the phone and the scrambler. Neither Sara or Greg moved. Sara noticed that Boss had changed, there was no blood present on his clothes. He took no notice of the puddle of blood on the floor. Boss simply walked over to them and stood next to where Greg was laying.

Boss dialed Greg's parents number and pushed the phone into Greg's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's chappy eight. Hope you enjoyed, now hurry up and give me my reveiws. Pretty please!


	9. Body Bags

Hey everyone. Chappy nine and I wrote it just for you! All of you who love angst anyway!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom had been waiting for the call at the Sanders' place of residence, if you could call it that. The place was the size of a mansion. The feds had arrived only minutes after he and Brass did.

The silence that had existed for way too long, was broken by the ringing of a telephone.

Greg's mother answered it this time and everyone listened in.

"Hello," Mrs. Sanders said timidly.

"Mom?" A small, weak, rasping voice answered. Grissom was shocked at the sound of Greg's voice. It held none of the usually lightness or laughter. It was the voice of a scared and hurt little boy.

Greg! Are you okay honey?" Mrs. Sanders asked desperately.

"No," was the small reply.

"Mrs. Sanders?" A different voice came on the line.

"What did you do to my baby!" She said into the phone.

"It's not what I did, but that doesn't matter. I'll inflict more pain on him than you could even imagine, if you don't follow my instructions," Boss answered her in a cold voice.

"What do you want me to do?" Mrs. Sanders asked quietly.

"5 million in cash. It has to be untracable and unmarked or Greg will pay price. I will check before releasing him," Boss explained.

"Ok," Mrs. Sanders said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Then bring it to 67 Gertinax Avenue at 8pm. You are to come alone. No cops!" Boss told her, "or else."

"Alone, no cops," she repeated to tell him that she understood.

"After I get my money, I'll free your son," Boss told her.

Grissom, from across the table, prompted her to ask about Sara.

"What about the girl?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"I'll free her as well. She's earned it by saving your son's life twice," Boss said and then hung up without notice.

Nobody in the room moved and Mrs. Sanders looked around, "Well what are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Trace was blocked," Grissom announced.

"Your not going alone," one of the agents told Greg's mother.

"This is my son we're talking about. You can catch that bastard once I have him back," Mrs. Sanders stood her ground.

This set in motion alot of arguing. The agents refused to allow her to go to the drop off area alone, in fear the criminal would escape.

"We have to stop him from doing this to someone else," the same agent from earlier tried to explain.

"Right now all I care about is getting my son back. He's my baby boy. I need him to be okay!" She practically yelled.

"Listen," Grissom interupted, "What matters right now are the lives in immediate danger. We can stop him after Greg and Sara are safe."

After a couple minutes the Feds finally agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg still lay in the sleeping bag after Boss hung up.

"Ready to go home?" Boss asked him.

Greg looked up from where he lay hopefully and Sara spoke for him, "Yes we are!"

"Well too bad, because once I get what I want, I have no use for the two of you," Boss told her coldly.

"W-what?" Sara looked shocked.

"You two witnessed me committ murder. Do you really expect me to let you go, so you can ID me and have the entire country after my blood?" Boss asked.

"We won't tell anyone. I promise," Sara begged.

"I don't believe that," Boss said, "Enjoy your last hours while you can."

He left and locked the door behind him.

"Sara?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," she answered as tears fell shamelessly down her cheeks.

"I really like you," he told her, "I know I should've told you earlier, but I was too scared. I should've told you like before we got into a life and death situation. I'm sorry."

"Damn it Greg, don't be so hard on yourself. I like you too, maybe more than that," Sara admitted.

"At least, it'll be together," Greg said of their impending doom.

"Don't say that. We are going to get out of here," Sara reassured him.

"Yeah, in body bags," Greg said sullenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg has lost hope, how sad! Is he right or wrong?


	10. Childhood Memories

Here is chappy ten and I really hope you enjoy it. HAHAHA I have to laugh, my cat just hissed at a plant we have in my house! I'm sick today and it really sucks! Not only will I have lots of homework on Monday (Tomorrow is a P.D. day, so there's no school) but the actual being sick part is the worst! P.S. I'm halfway through the story! There will be twenty chappies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Sanders stood timidly outside the warehouse Boss had directed her to. A small, black Pontiac pulled up startling her. Boss got out and stood about three metres away from her.

"Give me my money," he ordered

"Do you have a son," she asked out of nowhere.

Shocked he answered her question, "Yes, he's sixteen, now give me my money."

"If someone murdered you son, how would you feel?" She prompted.

"I'd be angry and hunt them down and shoot them," he stated.

"Well then you can understand how I feel," Mrs. Sanders knew that Boss would probably kill her son and she had to convince him otherwise.

"I said I'd give him back," Boss stated.

"I know, but you didn't plan on taking him and he probably saw your face. Statisically you'd want to kill him to protect your identity," Mrs. Sanders explained.

"How do you know that?" Boss asked.

"I called an old friend of Greg's from L.A. for some information on kidnappings," she told him.

"Give me my money," Boss said, "and I'll give him back."

Mrs. Sander threw an enevlope toward him.

"What's this?" Boss asked.

"Just look at it," she pressed.

Boss tore open the envelope and looked at the pictures inside. They were of two indentical boys. It was unmistakable that one of them was the man in his basement.

"Why are you showing me these?" He asked genuinly confused.

"Those were taken one year before we were in a car crash that killed my other son. I lost one of my little boy. I can't go through that again," Mrs. Sanders broke down into tears.

Boss was shocked at the desperate woman's break down and he had second thoughts about killing Greg.

Not showing these thoughts to Mrs. Sanders he said, "I'm losing my patience, give me the money!"

Sighing, Mrs. Sanders slid the money over. Boss picked it up and looked at her one last time before climbing into his Pontiac and driving off.

Mrs. Sanders stared after the car for a minute before climbing into her own and driving home to await the phone call that will tell her where her son was held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg still lay in his sleeping bag. He hadn't moved since Boss had left.

He probably would have gotten up if he could, but his ankle was throbbing like crazy from his bullet wound.

Sara paced up and down the room and tried to break the door down several times, but failed.

"Greg?" Sara inquired.

"Yeah," he answered.

"What was your childhood like?" She asked trying to get rid of the silence that was overwhelming her.

"It was pretty sheltered because of my parents' money," Greg told her sitting up, "I had a brother, but he died when I was eight."

"I'm so sorry," Sara empathized with the loss of a loved one.

"He was my twin brother," Greg revealed.

"Oh my god," Sara was shocked.

"Yeah, we had a bond and it hurts everyday, knowing that I have to live without him," Greg told her sadly.

Sara sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him and Greg hugged her back and started to cry.

"I lost someone when I was seven. My mom and dad got into a fight and my mom... she killed him," Sara told him.

"I'm really sorry," Greg said.

"At least I can believe you when you say that, because you understand," Sara told him.

Footsteps thundered from upstairs, signaling Boss's return.

"I'm gonna miss you," Greg said tearfully.

"Damn it, Greg. I love you," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you too," Greg told her sadly as he kissed her hair.

They were still in there embrace when Boss swung open the door and descended down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's chappy ten. If you don't reveiw I'll get really mad!


	11. Of New and Broken Promises

Hey everyone, this is chappy 11. I wrote non stop all last weekend, but I didn't post it until now. I wrote for three days straight because of those evil pink plot bunnies with sharp claws. They speak greek and whisper stories in my ears while poking me in the back on the neck and my kitty laughs evilly at my discomfort. Waaaahh! What really sucks is I'm still sick! Reviews would make me feel so much better! (hint hint) : ) I just had the evillest idea for a new story, but I'm not telling, you'll have to read it once I post it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get up!" Boss commanded the two CSI's.

Carefully Sara helped Greg stand up and supported him.

"On your knees," Boss ordered.

Sara had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she kneeled down and helped Greg do the same.

"Hands on your heads," Boss said.

Sara knew that Boss was putting them into a position of execution. The two of them obeyed, knowing they had no other choice.

Boss stood behind them and pointed the gun at them. They couldn't see it, but his gun hand quivered, "Damn it!" Boss lowered his gun and walked around in fromt of them.

Greg and Sara looked up but kept their hands clasped over their heads. Boss shook his head and said, "Get up!"

The two captives looked at eachother confused. This man had killed his friend without a second thought, but wasn't able to kill them. The two of them stood up, Greg leaning heavily on Sara.

"W-hat? w-w-hy?" Greg stammered nervously.

"I can't take another son from that woman. It would destroy her," Boss explained.

"You mean my mom?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Boss said, "but listen closely. You tell anyone what I look like I'll come and kill you without a second thought."

"That sounds fair," Sara said quietly.

"It's more than fair," Boss told her, "Now I'm going to bring you somewhere for them to find you."

He pulled out the ropes that were all to familiar to the two CSI's. Boss tied Sara's hands behind her and turned to Greg. He tied his hands the same way. Without having any support, Greg fell over, but Boss caught him before he hit the floor.

Boss picked him up and said to Sara, "Follow me and don't dare running or I _will_ kill him."

Sara nodded and with some difficulty followed him up the stairs. When they reached the living room they heard the ominous sounds of sirens.

"They followed me," Boss realized out loud.

In an unconrollable rage, he threw Greg on the ground. A crack could be heard and it seemed to have come from Greg. It was obvious something had broken.

Sara knelt beside him, but she couldn't help him, because of her bound hands.

"Come out with your hands up!" Brass yelled over the megaphone.

Boss grabbed his cell phone and dialed Mrs. Sanders cell number after demanding it from Greg.

"What the hell! Do you want your son to die!" Boss yelled into the phone.

"I begged them not to," Mrs. Sanders said desperately, "Please don't hurt him!"

"Get the police and the Feds out of here and I'll let him go," Boss told her, "If not, I'll shoot him between the eyes."

"I'll try," Mrs. Sanders answered, "but I want to know he's still alive."

Boss sighed, "Fine." He held the phone against the side of Greg's face.

"Hello? Mom?" Greg asked, his voice full of pain.

"Baby, it's me. Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, I think my arm's broken," Greg replied quietly.

"I'm gonna get you out alive, I promise. You have to hold on for me," Mrs. Sanders pleaded to her son.

"I don't know if I can," Greg whispered.

"Promise me, you'll hold on," Mrs. Sanders begged.

"Mom..." Greg trailed off.

"Promise me, Gregory!" Mrs. Sanders said exasperated.

"I promise," Greg said.

Boss took the phone away, "There! Now get them out of here!" Then he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the tension was mounting. Mrs. Sanders had run up to them, begging them to meet the mans demands.

"Please, he'll kill my baby!" She begged.

Grissom looked at her with true sympathy in his eyes. "Mrs. Sanders...as much as it could help. The Feds won't leave. They think they know what's best."

"How can they? All they see is the criminal, they don't care about the victim. They just want the criminal, even if it sheds the blood of my son and his friend," Mrs. Sanders screamed.

Brass overheard her outburst and tried to calm her, "Mrs. Sanders, I'm sure they care. If they didn't they would've stormed the house already."

Mrs. Sanders nodded and allowed herself to be led away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you go.

R&R please


	12. Seige

Chappy 12 for you all. I'm really, really tired, so you'd better appreciate it. Hey this is my longest story so far!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're aren't leaving! That doesn't bode well for you two," Boss told them, looking out the window.

Sara was sitting on an armchair and Greg had been moved onto the couch. Every once and awhile Greg moaned, but Sara couldn't coax a single word out of him since he had talked to his mother.

"Greg? Please speak to me," Sara pleaded.

"What do you want me to say?" Greg asked finally.

"I don't know, just talk to me," Sara begged.

"Not now, Sara. I just don't feel like talking right now," Greg told her.

"Ok," Sara sighed.

Boss paced the room muttering, "This wasn't supposed to happen. It was so simple. Go in, get the valuables and leave, but no, Shorty had to go and waste time."

Sara looked at Boss and realized he would break at any minute. He was showing typical signs of severe stress and she knew that wasn't good for her or Greg.

Sara tried to plead with him, "Let us go. They'll take that into consideration at your trial."

"I'm not having a trial," Boss told her menacingly, "I don't care how many people I have to kill anymore. I'm not having a trial."

Sara shivered at the cold declaration and knew that her and Greg's predicament was dire. They were at the mercy of a desperate killer and that was never good. She knew that she had to get out somehow and that she wouldn't be able to get Greg out with her. She was torn between deciding between life and death, between alone, but alive, or with Greg, but most likely going to die. Tears shed as she made her decision, jumped up and ran for the door.

Boss caught up to his fleeing captive and grabbed Sara. He shoved her onto the armchair and bound her ankles. In anger he punched her in the face and blood dripped from her nose. As he went in for another blow Sara bit him to protect herself.

Boss yanked her head back by the hair and shoved a cloth into her mouth, gagging her.

His eyes narrowed to meer slits as he turned to Greg, "You're going to pay for her mistake."

Greg flinched and Sara shut her eyes in horror, why had something so simple have to become so complicated?

Boss advanced on him and made a fist.

Greg screamed in pain as Boss pounded on him over and over with his fists. He wished that Boss would go ahead and kill him so the pain would stop.

Boss thought of nothing but his own rage and continued to beat the already injured man. Greg pleaded with him to stop, when Boss's phone rang. "What?" He answered sourly, still bent over Greg.

"That's no way to talk to me," the other voice replied.

"Sorry, thought you were the friggin cops," Boss told him.

"So your the guy who kidnapped the Sanders' son," the voice (Boss reconized it, but Greg did not) said.

"Yep," Boss answered curtly.

"What if I told you, I can get you out of that seige? It's all over the news," the voice informed him.

"I'll give you half the money if you get me out," Boss offered.

"How much is half?" The voice asked.

"2.5 million," Boss stated.

"Ok, you know how I owned that house before?" The voiced asked.

"Yeah," Boss answered curiously.

"There's a trap door in the basement that leads into a large tunnel. The tunnel will take you about three miles away. I'll pick you up there," the voice told him, "Bring the captives and don't forget Shorty."

"Shorty's dead," Boss announced.

"Huh?" The voice asked.

"He almost lost us the 5 million," Boss explained.

"Whatever, meet you in thirty," whoever was on the other end hung up and Boss smiled.

"Looks like you're gonna stay with me a little longer than expected," Boss told Greg and Sara.

Sara eyed the man evilly, as he took the rope from her ankles and looped an end around her wrists and the other end around his own waist; like a leash. Boss then picked up Greg and headed toward the basement, pulling Sara with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mwahahahahaha, bet you thought I was gonna let them be rescued! Too bad, I want to put the two through some more stuff before I let them go, or kill them!


	13. Forgotten Sympathy

Chappy 13 and they still haven't been freed! I am so freakin evil! Oh well I love it and I'm sure you do too.

Too busy to reply to reviewers. Sorry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" Greg asked timidly, in the dark tunnel. Claustrophobia was starting to take affect and he wanted out of the tunnel as soon as possible.

"Somewhere away from the cops where I can dispose of you," Boss told him calmly.

Greg did not like the sound of that. Twisting his head painfully, he looked behind him and Boss, to glance a Sara. She was stumbling along, trying desperately to keep up and avoid being dragged. She had been able to spit out the gag, but stayed quiet.

Did the cops not notice that they weren't in the house anymore?

Sara jerked her rope as she tried to run the other way in desperation. Boss rolled his eyes and kept moving forward, easily overpowering her and forcing her to keep following him.

They feared the light at the end of the tunnel for to them it meant almost certain death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No noise has been heard in there for ten minutes," one of the federal agents announced.

"Ok, storm it. We have no idea what he's doing to them in there," the lead agent (Agent Hareda) ordered.

"What about my son?" Mrs. Sanders asked. Her husband had joined her and had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"We'll do our best to get him out safe," the agent assured.

"You won't try to save him, you will," Mr. Sanders told the agent intimidatingly.

"We'll do whatever we can," he said and turned to his walkie talkie, "Snipers ready? Ok, everybody in!"

A mob of agents rushed into the house to find it empty, except for a body and a whole lot of blood.

"Search the residence carefully! Lives are depending on it!" Agent Hareda yelled.

The cops and FBI agents worked in a joint effort to search the house, but they came up empty. Nobody noticed the trapdoor underneath the basement stairs.

"Clear!" One of Hareda's agents shouted.

Agent Hareda waved Grissom over, "Your guys want to process it?" He asked.

Grissom nodded, finally a Fed who wasn't an ass. Grissom took out his cell phone and paged everyone of his CSI's, except for Greg and Sara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boss neared the end of the tunnel. He knew it would be difficult, if not impossible to climb up the rope ladder carrying Greg, not to mention Sara would try to jerk him off it.

Luckily Boss's earlier caller had thought of this, "Pass up the girl to me first," the man yelled down into the tunnel. Boss put Greg on the ground and grabbed Sara. He lifted her upward toward the hands reaching down. The hands closed around her and lifted her the rest of the way up.

"Ok, pass up the guy," the man called. Boss picked Greg up again and the hands grabbed him and pulled him up as well. Greg winced as his arm was jostled in the process.

Boss through up the duffel bag containing the money and climbed up the ladder. He looked up at the starry sky. He had defied the odds and escaped the FBI.

"What do you want to do with them?" He asked his friend, pointing at Greg and Sara.

"Pretty girl, it would be a shame to waste beauty like that," the man pointed out.

"Yeah, Mick. Such a shame, but what about him?" Boss asked.

"Keep him for now. He seems to be a good punching bag from what I see," Mick observed.

"Hey, I got mad," Boss explained.

"Sure..." Mick said sarcastically.

Boss punched him lightly and Mick went to put Greg in the backseat.

"Stop, put him in the trunk," Boss said cruelly, forgetting about his eariler sympathy.

"No... please, no," Greg begged, but his cries fell upon deaf ears and he was put into trunk.

"You sick bastard," Sara voiced as she was put into the backseat.

"Get used to it," Boss told her laughing.

Sara was releived to find it was one of those cars where there was a small opening leading to the trunk. Carefully manuvering her bound hands she opened it.

"Greg," she whispered.

"Sara, thank god," Greg whispered back as the engine started up and the car began moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick and Warrick had arrived together and were followed shortly after by Catherine. Grissom told them that Greg and Sara's kidanpper had dissappeared.

"It's our job to find out how and where they might have gone," Grissom explained and they needed no further prodding. Quickly they got to work at finding their friends, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you all go, hope you enjoyed.

Read and reveiw!


	14. Screams of Agony

Hey here is chappy 14. I love being evil and hurting Greg and Sara. I have no idea why I love it so. I won't be ansering your reviews directly anymore, cuz it takes too much time and I've been getting so much homework that I barely have time to write anymore. I'll try to answer them indirectly in my A/N. Everyone seem to think I'm not hurting Sara as much as I could so I added something painful for her in this chapter. I hope you'v enjoyed the story so far and continue to enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grissom!" Nick yelled from in the basement.

Grissom descended down the stairs and looked to where Nick was kneeling.

"What is it Nick?" Grissom asked.

"Trapdoor," Nick told him shortly.

"Ok, I'll grab a Fed and we'll follow it," Grissom answered.

Grissom called down Agent Hareda and they lowered themselves down the trap door into the dark and foreboding tunnel.

Nick breathed deeply. He looked down the long tunnel and couldn't see the end. He swallowed thickly and Grissom turned to him.

"You don't have to come, Nick," Grissom told him, "I'm sure Greg would understand."

Nick shook his head. Greg hadn't given up on him when he was kidnapped and he wasn't going to sit back while Greg was in danger.

Grissom took a long look at Nick and nodded. They turned on their flashlights and followed Agent Hareda down the tunnel.

Nick, Grissom and Agent Hareda followed the tunnel until the end and saw the rope ladder.

"There is no way in hell, he got up there with Greg and Sara on his own. He had help," Nick said aloud.

"That much is for sure. Lets get up there," Grissom allowed Agent Hareda to lead and he and Nick followed.

Outside the tunnel they couldn't see the house it led from. There were tread marks on the ground leading west.

"They moved them," Agent Hareda observed.

"Call a ride," Grissom sighed, "We need to process the evidence."

The agent nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sara, do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Greg asked sadly.

"I have my doubts," Sara answered.

"Shut up!" Boss yelled back at them.

They lowered their voices so Boss or Mick couldn't hear them. Greg whispered through the small opening in the seat that connected the trunk to the backseat, "I've loved you for a long time, you know." Being able to talk to Sara kept him from having another panic attack and both of them knew it.

"I know, I really thought of you as a friend for a long time. I was too smitten with Grissom, but that was like a student having a crush on her teacher. With you, its better, more real," she admitted.

"Glad you think so," Greg smiled for the first time in a long while.

Sara grinned back, but it soon faded when she realized that their time together would be short and painful. It would be full of despair and angst. Tears seeped from her eyelids and ran silently down her cheeks.

Greg would have wiped them away, but he wasn't in a position to choose. So he simply whispered quietly, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find us and catch them," he didn't mention it would most likely be too late for them. Sara already knew that and he didn't have to remind her of the horrid truth.

Sara nodded and the car stopped moving. Sara tensed and looked at Greg, he was staring at her intensly with tears in his own eyes now, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Sara said quietly and she was then roughly grabbed from the car. Mick lifted her over his shoulder and carried her into an abandoned warehouse and she saw Boss grab Greg and follow Mick.

Once in the warehouse, Mick dropped her to the floor and Boss followed suit with Greg, causing him to cry out in agony. Boss pulled out some cloths and used them to gag the CSI's.

"So when are we going to get rid of them?" Boss asked.

"Soon, I wanna have some fun with your pretty friend," Mick said looking evilly at Sara.

"Leave her alone, you sick fuck!" Greg yelled after spitting out the gag difficultly.

"This one has a mouth of him. Haven't you taught him his place yet? Mick asked Boss smiling.

"He's a slow learner," Boss quipped.

Mick laughed and kicked Greg in the chest. He winced as the boot hit his already tender ribs and he felt one or two of them break.

Mick turned again to Sara and sat on top of her, straddling her hips. He whispered menacingly in her ear,"Your boyfriend going to save you now?"

Sara whimpered through her still intact gag. Mick grinned and pulled at her blouse.

"You shit!" Greg yelled.

Mick just laughed and started to pull down Sara's pants. She struggled as he began to caress her thighs, but Mick just kept going.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Greg screamed, desperately trying to divert Mick's attention, no matter what the costs. He was rewarded by Boss kicking him in the groin. Greg moaned in excruiating pain and fell silent as he tried to compose himself.

Sara drew within herself, trying to make her body numb, but she still felt Mick enter her forcefully and painfully. Her screams were muffled and Greg called out to her, trying to console her before it was even over.

Hours seemed to go by and every couple of minutes Greg interupted the rape with screams of anger and desperation. All that was heard from Sara were muffled moans and yells.

Tears seemed to erupt from Sara's eyes as finally Mick ended the agony. He patted her on the head, "Maybe I'll have one more go," he told her icily.

A look of utter fear and humiliation crossed her face as she looked up at him wide eyed.

"You shit!" Greg screamed as loudly as he could, this time succeeding in gaining Mick's attention.

Angrily Mick got up and kicked Greg viciously in the abdomen. Greg screamed in pain and blood gushed out of his mouth.

"Damn," Mick voiced.

"Oh well, we got the money. Lets just leave them here and go," Boss told Mick.

Mick nodded and pulled out a gun, carefully he pointed it at Sara. He fondled the trigger and smiled as he pulled it.

The blast echoed through the air and Greg tried to push himself in front of it, but he didn't have enough strength to propel himself the distance.

Sara jerked backward as the bullet tore through her chest and Greg screamed, emitting more blood from his mouth.

Mick only laughed at the display. Boss took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, I am so mean. I've got them both at deaths door. Greg from multiple wounds and from being beaten and Sara from a gunshot wound. Will they live or die?


	15. Finally Found

You people make me confused sometimes! I had numerous reviewers who wanted me to hurt Sara, so I did. Then I have people calling me sick.Ok one person, but it made me really mad! (coughcoughAshleycoughcough),I'm not sick, just mean. I had to rewrite six chapters to factor that in! I almost felt compelled to hold out on updating for two weeks, but I figurwed that wouldn't be fair to the people who appreciated it. If there is any. Anyway, remember, BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR!

Now that I've vented and am feeling much better, here's chappy 15! Its shortish, but oh well. I think the next might be longer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg struggled to breath through the blood that was beginning to choke him. 'A rib must have punctured my lung' he thought to himself. He tried to calm himself down, but another panic attack threatened him.

He slowly and painfully turned his head to look at Sara. It looked as though the bullet had missed her heart and any main arteries because she was coherint and her wound didn't bleed as much as one that had hit an artery would.

Sara wished she could have applied some pressure to her wound and could have helped Greg, but she couldn't shake off her tight bonds.

Sara watched Greg as he was slowly dying and knew that they both were in for painful deaths, as her wound would too eventually cause her to bleed out. She thought that she'd have cried herself dry by now, but the tears kept coming and she couldn't hold them back.

Sara noticed the tears forming a tiny puddle on the floor. She focussed herself on the puddle so she wouldn't have to watch the pooling blood around her and the pool around Greg. She knew it wouldn't be long until their pain was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the crime lab Grissom studied the tire treads, but it only lead to a widely sold type of car. It would be too difficult to narrow down the right car in time to save Greg and Sara. He knew their captor wouldn't need them much longer. The phone ringing interupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Grissom a call for you on line two," the secretary said when he anwsered.

"Patch me through," Grissom told her.

"Yessir," the secretary said and patched the call to his office.

"Mr. Grissom?" A voice inquired.

"Yes may I ask who's calling?" Grissom replied.

"Your CSI's are gravely injured, better hurry," a cruel voice told him.

The dial tone met Grissom's ear before he could answer and he paged Agent Hareda.

"Mr. Grissom? Have you got a lead?" The agent asked.

"Yes, an anonmyous phone call, we need to trace it," Grissom said almost all at once.

Minutes later, Archie was examining the phone and placing a trace on it. "Gredaron street. 567," Archie told him and Grissom was off in a second.

Grissom paged Nick, Catherine and Warrick, quickly explained the situation and they travelled as fast as they could toward the warehouse that held their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom threw open the door of the warehouse. Rushing inside he saw a horrific sight. Sara and Greg both bound and suurounded by blood.

Greg was still coughing up blood, unaware that he was about to be saved and Sara was laying there moaing in pain. At least she was alive.

Rushing to Greg, he yelled, "Get the paramedics in here now!"

Carefully, but quickly, he removed Greg's bonds and tried to help the young man. Grisssom looked over to Sara where Nick and Catherine were appying pressure to her wound. He noticed Sara lashing out atNick and hewas sickened when he realised what must've happened.Warrick out a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

The paramedics were trying to get to Greg. Grissom stepped back and watched as they tried to save the life of two of his own.

"When I get my hands on those sick bastards, I'm gonna..." Grissom trailed off, talking to no one in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe, made Grissom really mad! Kinda short, but I hope you like it anyway!


	16. Ambulances

Hey everyone. The story is coming to an end! Not yet, but soon. I mean this is longer than even I expected! I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I'm getting! Thank you for your support! Shout out to Ashley: Sorry girl! Even brain-clones get into fights sometimes!Anyway I'll send you the original version of the story, if that helps. SORRY!

Well here you all go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two ambulances sped toward the hospital one behind the other. In one was a yonug woman, near death. In the other, a young man, closer to it than even the woman.

Mrs. Sanders listened to the beeping of the heart moniter. It was constant and comforting. She watched as the paramedics fought to save her son's life. The pale young man lay on the strecher prone and unmoving as they worked on him. She cried when she saw the wound on his throat, a thin, shallow slash, surrounded by bruising. What terror had her little boy faced?

The constant beeping stopped. It seemed time stopped with it. Everything happened so slowly before her eyes.

"Get the defib!" She heard someone yell.

She watched as the electricity pulsed through his body, causing his chest to jerk upward. As violent as the procedure looked, the beeping started up again and she sighed in relief. But just how long would her relief last?

In the other ambulance, the paramedics struggled to stop the bleeding of Sara's bullet wound. So much blood was missing from her body and her heart raced trying to pump the little blood she had left through her body. She would only survive if they could salvage what blood she had left, until they arrived at the hospital.

Grissom followed the ambulances as fast as legally possible. Hell had frozen over for his team. Two of their own, so close to being dead. What if they had been ten minutes later? What if that man hadn't called? What if? He shook his head. What if they still didn't survive?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He flatlined on the way here," a paramedic informed the onsight doctor as Greg was rushed into the O.R. to repair his torn lung., "lost alot of blood too."

"Blood type?" The doctor asked turning to Mrs. Sanders as she ran to catch up.

"O postive," she answered before the doors the operating room closed in front of her and her son was gone. Dejectedly she sat in the waiting room. Tears seeping down her cheeks. Her husband arrived and hugged her tightly. It would be a long night.

They watched as another strecher rushed by. A pale brunette lay on it; Greg's friend.

She disappeared into the same room her son had.

Grissom, Brass, Nick, Warrick and Catherine joined them in the waiting room. The nightmare wasn't over, nowhere near it. They knew these would be a longest hours of their lives. Waiting was one of the most tiring and distressing of pastimes. Nick knew that from personnal experience.

One hour passed, no news. Two hours, no news. Three hours, still nothing. Wouldn't they even tell them if there were alive?

The waiting was unbearable. Grissom paced the halls, while Nick and Warrick tried to occupy themselves with useless conversation that always veered towards the situation at hand. Brass was never one to twiddle his thumbs and had to try and find the kidnappers. For once he was glad someone had committed murder, if the kidnapper hadn't killed his partner, he wouldn't be on the case. Catherine was talking to Lindsay on the phone, trying to explain why she couldn't come home that night.

Mrs. Sanders just kept on crying, Mr. Sanders holding her close. He whispered in her ear, obviously trying to cheer her up with no success.

Finally the doctor came out of the O.R, "Kin of Sara Sidle?" He asked.

"That would be us," Grissom told the doctor.

"She had to have a transfusion and we were able to stabalize her. We'll be moving her to the ICU," he informed them.

"And Greg?" Mr. Sanders interupted.

"Still in surgery," the doctor stated and left.

Grissom sighed, he was slightly relieved. Sara would probably make it. As for Greg, nothing was for sure.

An hour later they were finally able to visit Sara, although she was sedated. Only one was allowed at a time and Grissom went first, "I'm so sorry, Sara," he whispered.

He looked at her for a long time, he was glad his friend was safe at last. Even if she wasn't yet out of danger, it was better than the situation she was in before.

Nick knocked lightly on the door and Grissom nodded and walked out. Sliently Nick sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Damn it girl! I'm the one who's supposed to always get in trouble, not you," Nick told her, "Not Greg either."

He looked at the pale comparison of his friend and co-worker. This wasn't the Sara he knew. The Sara he knew, was the serious girl, who worked too hard. The insomniac that got too close to the victims. She was the one who helped the victims. She wasn't supposed to be the victim.

Warrick switched places with his friend, squeezing his shoulder as they passed eachother. Nick smiled weakly and left.

Warrick looked down at Sara. "What did you get yourself into?" He sighed. Rubbing his hands in his face, he told her, "Whatever it was, I'm glad you held on."

Catherine was Sara's next visitor. She smiled ruefully at the prone figure. "Well Sara, I know we don't always get along, but pull through, ok?" She pleaded. She looked at Sara, she had a very protective feeling in her. Almost maternal, ok, it was _for sure_ a maternal feeling. She walked slowly out of the room, looking back the entire time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor again walked out of the O.R. "Kin of Greg Sanders?"

Mr. and Mrs. Sanders looked up, "Yes?"

"He looks good, considering his condition," the doctor told them,"His chances of survival have increased substantially."

"What are his chances?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"50," he answered truthfully, "He's been moved to a room in the ICU as well. In fact the patients are sharing a room."

Mrs. and Mr. Sanders rose, "Can we see him?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Ten minutes is all that is allowed," the doctor said, "He needs his rest."

The couple nodded and headed toward their son's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so they are both in the same room, just in case you didn't get that above. Stay tuned! lol.

R & R or else!


	17. Waking Up

Hey everyone, I am so close to being done! I really hope that you all enjoyed this. Not the last chappy, but we're getting there!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, hours after their first visit, the Sanders were allowed a half hour with their son.

Mr. and Mrs. Sanders sat at their son's bedside. Mrs. Sanders had Greg's good hand clasped firmly in her own, praying desperately that he would be okay. The tube going down his throat fed his breath to him. Others hydrated him and fed him nourishment. All of them nessecary to keep him alive. His other arm was encased in a cast, laying limply at his side.

Seeing her son there, so pale and helpless, broke Mrs. Sanders heart. She wept as she held his hand and squeezed it gently, willing him to squeezed back. Greg's hand lay limp in hers.

Quietly Mr. Sanders brushed a hair from Greg's forehead. He looked over his son. He knew that he had always told the young man, that grown men never cry, but... his son was so close, yet, so far away. No matter how much he tried to hold them back, the years of unshed tears came crashing down. Never had he cried since Micheal had been killed. This situation warranted it, he knew.

A tear dripped from his cheek and gently landed on his son's hand. Time seemed to stand still as Greg stirred slightly and squeezed his mother's hand.

A small noise came from his throat as he tried to speak and Mrs. Sanders pressed the call button. A minute later the nurse came in ad called the doctor.

"Hello, Gregory. I'm Dr. Deredsa," the doctor introduced herself.

Greg nodded slightly.

"Ok, I need you to hold your breath for me sir," Dr. Deredsa told him.

Greg complied and she gently pulled put the resperating tube.

"Can I have some water?" Greg asked meekly.

"Of course," she smiled cheerily at him and had a nurse bring him some water with a special straw so he didn't need to sit up. "Small sips now, sir."

Greg sipped the water and looked to the other side of the room, "Sara?" He asked.

"Still unconcious, but she'll be fine," the doctor assured him.

The doctor smiled and excused herself. Greg glanced at his father and then looked at the floor, "I'm scared," he admitted, " I'm sorry, Dad."

Mr. Sanders looked at his son and told him, "Son look at me."

Greg lifted his head and looked at his father's face. His brown eyes were red with tears, "Uh hmmm," he murmured.

"It's alright to be scared. Hell, when I got that call, I was terrified," he told his son.

"Really?" He asked in a small voice.

"Really," his father smiled.

"Who's gonna protect me and Sara from them?" Greg asked his voice barely audible.

"Baby..." Mrs. Sanders interupted, "You never have to worry about 'them' ever again."

Greg looked up at his mother and whispered, "I love you Mom," he turned to his father, "You too, Dad."

"Son, I am so proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better son," Mr. Sanders replied, "I love you too."

Mrs. Sanders smiled, "We'll always love you."

"Thanks," Greg said teary eyed. He was so glad to be with his parents and away from the people who had kidnapped him and Sara.

"Help us, oh god someone help us. We're dying. They are going to kill us!" Sara screamed in her sleep.

"Sara," Greg said quietly, his throat still sore, "it's okay. We're safe now."

Sara opened her eyes slowly, as if not wanting to believe it, and stared over at Greg in the other bed, "Thank god."

Greg smiled over at her.

Mr. and Mrs. Sander we're herded out of their room when the doctors returned to check on them. After the doctors had tended to them, they were left alone.

"I can't wait until we are out of the hospital. I hate them," Greg voiced.

Sara agreed, "I hate them too," she told him.

Greg sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't stop him," he said quietly. Sara started to reply, but the door to their room opened quietly and both of them tensed. Greg remembered his mother said he wouldn't have to worry about 'them' but she might of only been trying to make him feel better.

Brass entered first and they calmed down. Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Nick followed them.

"Hey, you guys decided to join us," Brass joked.

"Haha," Sara said sarcastically.

"Hi guys," Greg said quietly.

"You two okay?" Nick asked.

"We are in the hospital, nearly died and..." Sara trailed off, "No we are not okay!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Sara," Grissom soothed.

"Gris?" Greg inquired.

"What is it Greg?" Grissom asked.

"Did you catch them?" Greg wanted to know.

"You don't need to worry," Grissom answered, "We will."

"Glad you're back," Catherine told them.

"Glad to be back," Sara said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinda short and lots of dialogue I know! Tell me if you hate it or if you love it. Three more chappies to go!


	18. Dr Svenski

Ok, third last chappy people! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhh! I'm so bored. I want out of this bed!" Sara complained to the nurse loudly.

"Bullets wounds don't heal over night, Ms. Sidle. You know that," the nurse told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sara said sighing.

The nurse chuckled as she left. The door acidentally slamming behind hercausing both Greg and Sara screamed in alarm.

The nurse rushed back in and apologized profusely as the doctor entered the room angrily.

"What is going on here and why were two of my patients screaming?" He asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry, I acidentally slammed the door," the nurse explained apologetically.

"Mary-Lynn, I want you on another floor, okay?" The doctor said sternly.

"Yessir," the nurse answered quietly and slunk away.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. Mary-Lynn is new. I shouldn't have put her on this floor, yet," he apologized.

"S'okay," Greg answered quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that day**

A unfamiliar doctor entered their room.

"Hello, Ms. Sidle, Mr. Sanders. I'm Doctor Svenski," he introduced himself.

"I'm Greg, thats Sara," Greg answered, pointing to Sara with his good hand.

"I'm a psycologist. You've been through a great deal and the hospital believes that you should undergo therapy right away, probono," Dr. Svenski informed them.

"Great," Sara said sarcastically.

"Would you rather seperate or group therapy?" The doctor asked.

"How about none?" Greg asked seriously.

"It's required by your empolyer, might as well get it out of the way now," Dr. Svenski answered.

"Define group therapy. Just Greg and I, or us and a bunch of complete strangers?" Sara asked the doctor.

"Just the two of you, Dr. Svenski answered,"but if you prefer-"

"Group then," Sara cut him off abruptly.

"Alright then, we'll start right away," Svenski said getting right down to business, "You abducted at a crime scene? Is that correct?"

"Aliens didn't grab us, criminals did," Greg said contemptiously, "We were kidnapped!"

"Yes, I know," Svenski answered.

"Is this because we screamed when that nurse slammed the door?" Sara inquired angrily.

"No, now, how did you get that cut?" He asked pointing at the gauze on Greg's throat.

Greg's hand rose to his throat and he remembered, "H-h-he cut me," he whispered, "he cut my stomach too and then he beat meclose to death."

Dr. Svenski stared silently at the young man. "Were you scared?" He asked.

"Yeah," Greg said in a very quiet voice.

"Are you still scared?" Svenski asked.

"Yeah," he echoed.

"Greg, there is no need to be ashamed. You have every right to be afraid," the doctor told him.

He nodded and said, "I'm tired."

"Ok," Svenski said and turned to Sara, "How did you feel when 'he' was hurting your friend?"

"Hurting? He was torturing him!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. The events of the previous day, obviously having a negative effect on her.

"Answer the question please," Svenski pressed gently.

"I was guilty, ok. I feel so fucking guilty and it was all my fault!" Sara screamed her confession at him.

Greg looked shocked for a moment and gazed at her.

"Did you plan it?" Svenski asked.

"No," Sara said, apalled at the implication.

"Did you beat your friend?" Svenski asked again.

"NO!" She yelled angrily at the top of her lungs.

"Then it's not your fault," Svenski told her calmly, "I'm sorry, I have to go now." He looked at his watch and left the room.

"It's not my fault?" Sara asked Greg.

"No, it's not," Greg replied.

Grissom chose that moment to come in. Greg and Sara noticed he was smiling broadly.

"No," Sara whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, we got'em," Grissom answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

KK sorry it was so short and it had lots of dialogue. Tell me if you love or hate it! If you don't review I'll amputate your eyeballs! Dr. Svenski is supposed to be abrupt, kinda weird, but effective at his job. Tell me if thats how I portrayed him. I don't think I like this chappy very much, but I posted it anyway. Tell me what you think!


	19. Trying Trails

Second last chappy everyone. Oh well, chappy 19, just for you! I apologize if Sara isn't reacting the typical way someone does after they've been raped, but I've never been in the situation, so I don't know what its like.

A/N: For the reviewer whoasked me tokeep her posted on the November two parter, this A/N is just fir you and anyone else who didn't see the episode.Ok, so far on "A Bullet Runs Through it" Warrick got punched in the face, Nick grew a mustache, Sofia, or another cop, may have shot a rookie patrol cop, and all the four suspects the cops, Sofia and Brass were chasing are all dead. Three in the shot out and one by an unknown sniper after his arrest. So far thats all. Greg hasn't gotten hurt and I don't think he will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One month later**

Greg and Sara walked into the court room timidly and sat down on the prosecutions side. Mick O'Derra and Samson Kelyle were sitting in the defendant seats.

Mick caught sight of the two and smiled at them.

Greg stared back, unable to break eye contact with the criminal. Sara shook him gently and brought him out of his reverie.

"We can do this," she whispered to him.

"All rise," the judge announced.

"Samson Kelyle. You are charged with breaking and entering, kidnapping and murder," the judge named the charges and then turned to Mick.

"Mick O'Derra, you are charged with kidnapping, rape and attempted murder," he continued.

"You may be seated," the judge anounced. Everyone in the courtroom sat silently.

The prosecution gave their opening statement, in which the defence countered with a equally good one.

"Prosecution calls Gregory Sanders to the stand," the prosecuting attorney announced.

Sara prodded him lightly, he rose and walked slowly to the stand and sat down.

Greg was put under oath and then the questioning began.

"Mr. Sanders, what is it you do for a living?" The attorney asked.

"I'm a criminalist at the crime lab," Greg answered.

"And two months ago, you were abducted from a scene is that correct?" She pressed.

"Sara Sidle and I were abducted, yes," he replied curtly.

"Do you see the men who kidnapped you here in this courtroom," She inquired.

Greg looked around the courtroom. He nodded and said quietly, voice cracking with emotion, "I could never forget their faces."

"Point them out to me," the attorney told him.

Greg's eyes met Mick and Samson's. Both of them stared at him in such a way that it spoke louder than words. Their eyes were telling him "don't tell or die". Greg tore his eyes away and pointed at them.

"As you can see the victim pointed the defendants out clearly as the ones who kidnapped and attempted to kill him," the attorney said to the jury. "Not only that, but Mr. Kelyle's partner previous to Mr. O'Derra quote 'played games with them' and there was no attempt from Mr. Kelyle to stop it."

The attorney turned to Greg, "They also beat you, yes?"

"Yeah. They beat me and broke my arm," Greg answered, glancing at his arm. It was cradled in a sling against his body.

Greg tensed as the defence attorney approached him for cross.

"How long have you been a CSI?" The defence asked.

"A year," Greg answered.

"Would you think you are competent at your job?" He inquired.

"Objection," the prosecutor called out, "Releivance?"

"Sustained," the judge agreed with her view.

"Can you be sure these men were the ones you kidnapped you?" the defence asked.

"Yes, I can. You never forget the faces of those who hurt you," Greg answered, the anger slighly apparent in his voice.

"No further questions," the defence stated and sat.

Silence ensued the courtroom for a moment as Greg was able to return to his seat. Sara smiled at him, telling him he had done good.

"Ms. Sara Sidle to the stand," the prosecution called.

Sara too was put under oath and was asked similar questions. One, however, was quite different.

"Mr. O'Derra raped you, am I right?" the prosecution asked.

"Yes," Sara answered in barely more than a whisper.

"How do you feel about what the defendants are accused of doing to you?" The attorney inquired.

"I'm angry, they ruined my life! I don't want to be the victim anymore! I just want it to be over," Sara's eyes welled up in tears, but held them back.

After the cross, she returned to her seat and let them go. Greg hugged her with one arm as the evidence was presented and the jury went to deliberate.

The jury members returned shortly after leaving.

"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

The lead jury member nodded. Everyone held their breath. The press trained their cameras on Greg and Sara as the verdict was read.

"On the charges of breaking and entering, kidnapping and murder, we find the defendant, Samson Kelyle guilty, " he read.

The courtroom erupted in cheers and the judge had to bang his gavel a couple times to quiet everyone down.

"On the charges of kidnapping, rape and attemped murder, due to insufficiant evidence, we find the defendant, Mick O'Derra not guilty.

The silence following the proclaimation was deafening.

"No," Greg whispered, shocked. Mick turned to them and grinned a cruel and cold smile.

"Insufficiant evidence? Was the rape kit not enough?" Sara sobbed quietly.

"See ya later," Mick said icily to them as he walked out of the courtroom, a free man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay one more then! Me so evil! Yepperz!

R & R


	20. Stupid Question, Gris!

Last chappy. There will probably be a sequel, but it is going to take awhile, because there are other stories that I need to write first. Hehe, I really need to update one of my other stories! Can you believe I let him off. I'm so mean! My uncle Nev is finally getting married! I'm so happy for him! P.S. To Silver Hair Fox. I'm sorry about the press thing. I truly didn't know. How about they shot the footage through a window or something. Use your imagination!

A/N: And for that reviewer who wanted to me to let her know about the conclusion to "A Bullet Runs Through It" Sofia didn't shoot Bell, Brass did by accident. It was sad, at the end Bell's pregnant wife hugged Brass and told him she knew it wasn't his fault. It made me cry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe he got off," Sara voiced her disbelief.

"There wasn't enough evidence," Greg observed, but he knew something else had to be amiss. There was alot of evidence, but he felt confused and didn't know why, exactly.

"Still, was our testimonies worth nothing!" Sara asked angrily.

"It's complicated, Sara," Greg told her, trying to calm her down, but in his heart, he felt the same way.

"I know," she sighed.

"Honey!" Mrs. Sanders ran up to her son.

"Yeah Mom?" He asked.

"Be careful, okay?" She asked him desperately.

"I will, Mom, don't worry," Greg answered her reassuringly.

She kissed her son on the cheek, got into her car and relunctantly drove away. Greg wrapped his good arm around Sara's waist and they walked out into the parking lot,escaping the press by leaving through a side exit. They got into Greg's Denali and Sara drove to the lab. Their friends would want to know what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!" Catherine asked in total shock.

"Mick got off," Greg repeated.

"Damn," Warrick interupted with a frown.

Greg gave a little one armed shrug, but the other CSI's noticed his body language. It was obvious he was terrified.

"Do you want to stay with someone for awhile?" Nick asked sympatheticly.

"I'm fine," Greg told them, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Nick nodded, understanding.

**Two Weeks Later**

Greg and Sara walked to the locker room. It would be their first day back and Greg's first day without the cast.

Inside Sara's locker she noticed a folded piece of paper. Hiding it from Greg, she read...

**Life is simply complicated**

**that much I know is true**

**simplicity is so rare**

**the only thing simple**

**is my love for you**

**Life is simply complicated**

**but we can figure it out**

**I want us to spend**

**our complicated lives together**

**cuz I love you without a doubt**

**Life is simply complicated**

**but if it wasn't that way**

**what would life be about**

**our purpose is to be together**

**forever and a day**

**Life is simply complicated**

**that much I know is true**

**simplicity is so rare**

**the only thing simple **

**is my love for you!**

Sara turned to Greg and smiled, "Thanks Greggo, I needed that."

Greg grinned, "I bet you didn't know I was a poet."

"And a damn good one at that," she admitted, laughing.

"Let's go get our assignments," Greg said linking arms with her.

They walked arm in arm into Grissom's office.

"Okay, you can choose. A shooting or a B&E," Grissom told them.

Greg and Sara just looked at eachother.

"We'll take the shooting!" They shouted in unsion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE. BUT I STILL WANT MY REVIEWS! I know it seemed kinda insensitve that Grissom would offer the B&E so soon after them coming back, but I just thought it would work for the ending. Hey, he gave them a choice, so that was nice, right? Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all so much! I'm really glad if you like it and estastic if you loved it. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
